


The Change Of A Lifetime | Vernon x Woozi

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy, Canon, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, I cried reading the first draft of this, M/M, Marriage, Now a longer softer oneshot, Omg it makes me emo, Originally a soft short oneshot, Vernon likes to ramble, daddy - Freeform, hoonsol, married, marry, minghao - photographer, onstage proposal, proposal, seungcheol as main man, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: Vernon and Woozi have been together for two years, hiding their love from the everyone but the other members.They're sickeningly cute and smitten with each other.Vernon decides to do the one thing any loved-up couple would do.Propose.With the help of the members; Vernon needs to keep a secret while preparing the perfect on-stage proposal ever; in front of thousands of fans.But when the time comes, will Jihoon say yes?





	The Change Of A Lifetime | Vernon x Woozi

Jihoon was in the kitchen, trying to put the dishes away and swearing under his breath towards whichever member took a dish from the top shelf.  
Jihoon didn’t realise his boyfriend, and his one and only dom, was standing in the doorway, watching him with a smile.

Jihoon put the plate on the bench and crossed his arms. Hansol could tell by his posture that he was pouting, so he went in to help his little damsel in distress.  
“How’s my prince going? ”  
“I’m not okay... Which member did this so I can murder them?”  
“Here, let me help you; and you’re not murdering anyone... I don’t want to go visit you in jail.” Vernon laughed.

Once Hansol had helped Jihoon put away the dishes, he went to walk off but Jihoon grabbed his wrist, making him turn around.  
“What is it, my little pet?”  
“I want a kiss...”  
“Well then, come get one.”  
“But I’m too short!” Jihoon pouted.  
“Come on, just try for me baby...”  
“Hmph.” Jihoon pouted  
He stood there thinking for a minute, before he stepped back then started running and jumping at Hansol.  
Thank god for Hansol’s quick thinking; he opened his arms just in time to catch his baby boy that was flying at him. Hansol spun them around as he held Woozi up in his arms.  
“You’ve been working out more, Daddy...” Jihoon giggled.  
“Well yeah, but you’re not heavy, silly. Now, about that kiss...”  
Jihoon tilted his head and the two shared a very sweet kiss; not realising that another member was watching the encounter until they heard the ‘Aw’s and Joshua say out loud: “Hashtag relationship goals.”  
The two broke apart, just staring into each other’s eyes and smiling  
“See, I knew you could do it baby...” Hansol murmured, before he put Jihoon back down and ruffled his hair  
“Noooo! Up!” Jihoon whined.  
Hansol sighed happily and picked Woozi back up, resting him on his hip and taking him into the lounge-room to sit on the couch and cuddle the rest of the day away.

As the boys were sitting on the couch watching movies, Hansol was thinking and planning a special present for his four year anniversary with Jihoon next month.  
He opened his phone and jumped onto Pinterest; browsing for ideas.  
That’s when he saw the post that helped him make his mind up. This was going to take some planning but he knew that this was what he wanted…  
Time to put this plan into action.  
He opened up his phone again and quickly created a group chat with Mingyu and Minghao.

Hansol: Ok I know we are in the same room but look, I need both of yours help, I’m going to ask Jihoon to marry me, DO NOT mention this to the others!  
Mingyu: How can I even help you?  
Hansol: Well I need to go ring shopping and who better to ask then you.  
Minghao: And how am I involved in this?  
Hansol: Well I’m going to do it on our anniversary, in a months time when we are on tour, and I’m thinking of doing it on stage and I would like you to take photos since your so good at it :)  
Minghao: Oh aren’t you a romantic  
Hansol: Oh shut it you!  
Mingyu: When do you want to go?  
Hansol: ASAP I need the perfect ring, for my perfect man.  
Mingyu: Shall we go tomorrow, Jihoon is at the studio all day from what I remember Seungcheol saying.  
Hansol: Oh my god thank you so much  
Minghao: Yeah I can take the photos for you, this better be the best proposal I ever see.  
Hansol: Oh it will be, Thank you both for helping me with this, I’ll talk to Seungcheol about this in the morning. I’m gonna go and take Jihoon to bed he’s falling asleep.  
Minghao and MinGyu: Goodnight bro, this is going to be one hell of a month.

With that done, Hansol pocketed his phone and pulled a sleepy Woozi into his lap before picking him up.  
He started carrying him upstairs and put him onto the bed. He crawled under the covers and started cuddling his soon-to-be-fiancée to sleep.  
~~~  
The next morning, Vernon woke up to empty arms.  
Jihoon was most likely already at the studio.  
Hansol got up, jumped into the shower, and brushed his teeth before getting dressed. He was wearing a black and camo jumper, leather-like skinny jeans and some black adidas sneakers. He ran down the stairs and saw Mingyu and Seungcheol eating breakfast and sitting at the kitchen counter.  
“So, um, Seungcheol…” Vernon started. “I have something to tell... well, really, ask, cause you’re the leader.” He sounded audibly nervous.  
“What have you done now?” Coups replied with a half-hearted look of disdain.  
“Nothing! But before I ask... has Jihoon left to go to the studio?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Well, um, I’m going to ask Jihoon to marry me, and I would like to do it on our fourth year anniversary on stage at our concert just after our song, Beautiful. I mean it’s pretty early in but I think if I wait any longer I won’t be able to do it, and plus that song is really how I feel about him and Minghao is going to take photos of the proposal, and I was wondering if you would video it?”  
There was a pause as the pair stared at Vernon in awe.  
“Well... I wasn’t expecting that, but hell yeah! Ah, this is going to be so cute, omg.” Seungcheol grinned from ear to ear.  
“Now, please don’t tell the other members just yet. I want to make sure I have the go-ahead first.”  
Vernon smiled to himself, before shaking himself back to reality. “Now, Mingyu and I are going ring shopping! We will be back later.” Vernon motioned for Mingyu to follow suite.  
“Okay, I promise I’ll keep my mouth. Good luck! I hope you find what you’re looking for!” Seungcheol called out from behind them.

With that, Mingyu and Hansol left.  
They drove to a few different stores but Hansol couldn’t find anything that he liked; the rings were too feminine and he didn’t want that for Jihoon. He wanted something he knew Jihoon would like; and he had an image of what he wanted in mind.  
The two boys decided to stop and get some lunch.

A few hours had passed and they were both starving. The two boys decided to have sushi. They ordered their food and sat down to eat.  
“What type of ring are you after? You seem to be very picky...” Mingyu questioned as he finished his last mouthful of food.  
“Well, I want something simple; nothing like a normal engagement ring that you would give a girl. I just want a band with diamonds in it, that’s it. I really don’t care about the price. If I’m being honest I’ve been saving up for ages for something like this, I’ve always known I wanted to get married. Never thought I would fall in love with a male, let alone propose to one, but that’s not going to stop me from going all out on this ring.”  
“Well, who knew you could be a little ball of sap?.” Mingyu laughed.  
“Hey, I can be lovey-dovey when I want to be, how could I not? Jihoon is just so cute...” Hansol cooed.  
“Oh god, please stop, it’s hard enough being around the two of you. I don’t need you being all mushy on me. I have a shop in mind, but it’s pretty damn expensive, dude.” Mingyu mentioned.  
“Why didn’t you mention this? OR take me there earlier?” Hansol grumbled.  
“I didn’t know what your budget is, don’t grumble at me. I’m still your hyung. Come on I’ll take you to store now...”

 

The two boys got up from their table and walked in the mall, going up a few levels, Vernon following Mingyu the whole way to this store.  
As the two boys walked in; Hansol’s mouth dropped. Mingyu was right, this store was going to be expensive, but Vernon was positive he could find Jihoon’s ring here.  
Hansol walked around the store, glancing in the cabinets.  
That's when he saw it, a white gold ring with a sparkling band of square-cut diamonds. ]It was perfect, Hansol fell in love with the ring that was in front of him.  
Mingyu walked up to Hansol to see what had taken his interest. and when he saw the ring and Hansol’s face, he could tell they were leaving the mall with a ring today.

An assistant came up to the boys.  
“Can I help you gentlemen with anything?”  
“Ah yes, I want this ring.” Hansol spoke with a massive grin on his face.  
“Sir do you know how much this ring costs?”  
“Nope, but I want it. It’s perfect and would fit my fiance’s small delicate hand. I’m taking it.”  
“Sir, are you even going to have enough? I’m not trying to be rude but we have a reputation as a high-class store, you don’t look a day over 25.”  
“It’s okay, I’m a K-pop idol, it’s fine.”  
“Can I ask what group, sir?” The assistant asked, curious. They leaned closer.  
“As long as you can promise this won’t go to the press... I need this to be a surprise for my soon-to-be-husband.”  
“Of course, you have my word.”  
“I’m apart of a group called Seventeen, and I need this ring by next month as that is when our concert is... and when my four year anniversary is too.”  
“Oh, are you planning a big proposal?”  
“I am. I’m doing it on stage with the help of some of my members; one is taking photos and one is filming. I’m doing it after a very cute and lovey-dovey song, although I’m very nervous. It’s hard hiding stuff from him since he can read me so well, as well as the other members, so only a few know. I just really want this to work out because I love this man with all my heart, and I don’t think i could go a day without loving him.”  
“Wow you really love this man don’t you?”  
“Yeah, I do” Hansol sighed happily.  
“You know what, kid? I’m only allowed to do this for certain customers, but honestly I can’t have you pay this much for the ring, I’m gonna discount it by ninety percent and don’t argue with me. You really show what true love is, and I think that is a wonderful thing.”  
“But I-”  
“I said don’t argue.” The assistant smiled. “So the ring comes to 1,666,015.08 Won.”  
“Oh my god, thank you so much.” he smiled as he quickly paid for the ring with his card.

Hansol started to tear up a little, realising suddenly that he really was going to ask the man of his dreams to marry him.  
The assistant came around the counter and handed Vernon the ring before smiling and giving him a hug.  
“I can’t wait to read about this in the news! Good luck, and I’m sure he’ll love the ring!”  
“Thank you again so much.” Hansol smiled and waved as he walked out the store with Mingyu.

As the two boys walked to the car, Mingyu spoke up.  
“How the hell did you manage to get such an expensive ring for ninety percent off, what the actual hell?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know, I’m still in shock myself. I can’t believe she just did that, all because I gushed about Jihoon and how in love I am with him. I honestly can’t believe it.”  
“Well, let’s go back and show Seungcheol and Minghao this fantastic ring. That is, if Jihoon isn’t back...”  
“I doubt it, I mean it’s only three pm, so I mean really he’s not usually back until like six pm, but just incase; when we walk in; I’m giving you the bag, okay. I’m hiding it in your room cause Jihoon won’t think to look there.”

~~  
As the two boys walked inside the apartment, Seungcheol power-walked up to the boys.  
“Jihoon came back early. He’s been sulking cause you haven’t been here, I think you’re in trouble.” Seungcheol spoke slightly panting from his long strides. “Did you get the ring?” He whispered.  
“Yeah, it’s stunning” Hansol smiled.  
“It suits Woozi too.” Mingyu piped up.  
“Mingyu, you take the bag up to your room and I’ll be in there in like five minutes, I need to sort out my sulky boyfriend. Where is he?”  
“He’s in the bedroom. Good luck, you’re going to need it.”

Hansol left with a sigh before heading up the stairs. He stood in front of his and Jihoon’s bedroom door. He was not looking forward to a grouchy Jihoon caused by him not being home. He pushed his hair back and slowly opened up the door.  
There, on the bed, lay his soft boyfriend, curled up in a ball. He was under the blanket that he only uses when he wants comfort when Hansol isn’t around.  
“Oh boy, here goes nothing.” Hansol thought to himself.  
He slowly walked over to the small boy on the bed, realising he was asleep and let out a sigh of relief. He got on the bed and laid on his side, putting his arm over Jihoon and pulling him into his chest.

Jihoon immediately turned over in his sleep and snuggled into Vernon’s chest. Vernon stiffened up at first, expecting him to wake up, but luckily he stayed asleep. Hansol released the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
He stayed there, cuddling his baby boy; the calm before the storm or tantrum. Jihoon started turning in his sleep, again Hansol held his breath, hoping that he would stay asleep. The smaller boy turned onto his side and kept on sleeping.  
Hansol exhaled again with a smile.

Hansol rolled onto his back, taking his phone back off the nightstand. He unlocked it and opened Pinterest back up. He started browsing the wedding pins, getting so many ideas for a wedding of course.  
If Jihoon wanted it a certain way, he would get it. Hansol was whipped for his boyfriend. Everyone knew it, including Hansol himself.

A few hours passed as he browsed Pinterest, losing track of time. Jihoon started to toss and turn in his sleep, and Hansol knew he was waking up. He locked his phone and started playing with Jihoon’s hair, hearing him hum with content.

“Did my baby have a good nap?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you still mad at me?”  
“Yep.”  
“Baby, I didn’t know you’d be finished early and Mingyu wanted to go shopping, so I went with him. Had I of known you were going to be home early, I wouldn’t have gone. I’m sorry.”  
“Mmm.”  
“Come here.”  
“No.”  
“Jihoon, don’t start. I want to cuddle and give my baby boy kisses, not punish him.”  
“No, you don’t get cuddles.” Jihoon pouted and rolled away from Hansol.  
Hansol knew what to do in this situation, but knew it would always go one of two ways.  
“Time to force him into sub space, this is going to go well.” Hansol thought to himself before pulling Jihoon back onto his back, and moving fast to get on top of him, pinning his hands above his head.  
Hansol whispered into Jihoon’s ear. “Now, Jihoon... you can either be a good boy, and give me what I want, or I will punish you... and you know I have no problem with the other members hearing you scream.”

Jihoon wriggled underneath Hansol, trying to get out.  
“Stop. Moving.” Hansol demanded. The tone in his voice made Jihoon stop immediately.  
Hansol took a hand off of Jihoon’s wrists, pinning them both with one hand. He took his free hand and grabbed Jihoon by the chin, forcing him to look up at him.

“Now, you are going to listen, and listen closely. I want my good boy back; so you can either bring him back, or keep this behaviour out. I have something for you, but you have to be on your best behaviour for a month or I won’t give it to you...”

 

Jihoon stared at Hansol’s face, seeing how tired and slightly stressed he looked.  
It wasn’t the bribe that made him change, but how off his boyfriend seemed.  
“I’m sorry, Hansol.” Jihoon apologised softly, forming his lips into a pout so Hansol would kiss him.  
“It’s okay, but I just need you to be good, okay? I have a lot of things to do before the concert and I’m going to be stressed, baby.” Hansol said before leaning down and kissing his hyung.

~~~  
Again, Hansol woke up without Jihoon in his arms.  
“That boy is always in the studio, I swear.” Hansol muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs.  
He walked down to Seungcheol and Jung Han’s room, knocking and waiting for a response before he walked in.  
“Oh hey, Hansol, what’s up?” Seungcheol asked, turning to him.  
“I was thinking of an idea for mine and Jihoon’s anniversary; something else before the actual surprise.”  
“Actual surprise?” Jung Han questioned.  
“Yeah, I’m talking to management about it today, hoping I can do this, and when I know, I’ll tell you.” Hansol spoke, starting to get excited.

The dream he had last night gave him an idea to get all the members together to say something about their relationship, as they’d been together for four years.  
The pair haven’t come out to fans yet, but they all speculated that they were together anyway.

“So, my idea is that you all record a short message about mine and Jihoon’s relationship these past four years. You can say a funny story, talk about the bad moments, or the good moments... It’s up to you guys, but that way Jihoon thinks that the video is his present. Then, we can blindfold him and cut the lights for the real present.” Hansol smiled while Seungcheol and Jung Han nodded and agreed that it was a cute idea.  
“Can you round up the rest of the boys for it? I need to go call the manager.”  
“Yeah sure! Oh, this is going to be the best surprise present ever!” Hansol heard Jung Han say behind him as he left the room to go outside and make the phone call.  
He dialled their managers number, and waited for him to pick up.  
He answered in 3 rings.  
“Hansol, how can I help you? I’m a little busy helping Jihoon...”  
“Can you leave the room? I need to talk to you out of earshot of Jihoon... it’s about our anniversary.”  
“Yeah, sure, hold up.”  
Hansol heard the door open and close and a few footsteps “Okay, what’s up?”  
“Look, I know its a part of our contract that Jihoon and I can’t come out; but please just hear me out... I want to ask him to marry me, and I can’t do that if we hide our relationship. I want to do it onstage, in front of the fans, in front of his and my family, in front of everyone. The members are helping and everything. I just really want this to be okay with you though...”  
“Well, uh, actually I’ve been meaning to call you. I’ve been given the green-light to let you come out, so go ahead. Get the man of your dreams!”  
“ARE YOU SERIOUS? AAAAAH!”  
“I’ll arrange a meeting with you soon to talk about all the details so we can have this concert run smoothly.”  
“Oh my god, thank you so much sir.”  
“You’re welcome. Now, I need to get back to helping Jihoon with this new single... I’ll send you a text about the meeting.”  
“Okay, thank you again! See you later.”

Hansol ran inside the house, screaming and calling everyone to the living room. Everyone hurried in thinking something was wrong, and that’s when Hansol told them all the news.  
“Okay, so, I have the go ahead to do this by the manager. I have a meeting with him tomorrow.”  
Seungcheol nudged him. “Hey, do you mind if i come with you? I need to talk to him about something...”  
“Yeah, sure, dude.” Vernon then turned the others. “Now, Seungcheol and Jung Han are going to help with this part; I need all of you to record a clip with you saying something about my relationship with Jihoon as boyfriends. We are finally allowed to come out together. The video is going to play at our concert on our four year anniversary, and then I’m going to ask Jihoon to marry me.”  
Hansol was so happy and the other members were too, they were all shouting and clapping; so happy that the two could finally be themselves in the public eye.

~~~  
It was a couple weeks later, Hansol had met again with their manager and explained everything in the precise order, and they had a practice without Jihoon so that it ran smoothly enough with the concert.  
Hansol was starting to get more and more nervous about the whole thing. One thought that stayed in his mind was: What if Jihoon said no?  
What would he do then?. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the idea.  
He needed to go to sleep. The concert was tomorrow.  
His and Jihoon’s life would change for the better tomorrow.

~~~~~  
The next morning, all the boys were up early and taken to the concert hall.  
Hansol made sure he had the ring before they left, he didn’t need anything to go wrong.  
He was nervous and everyone could sense it. They all left him alone; even Jihoon, not wanting to annoy his dom. Hansol wasn’t sure if Jihoon even remembered there was a surprise for him today.

Soon enough, the concert was starting, and it was running smoothly.  
Everyone was enjoying themselves.  
The crowd was as loud as ever, singing along and doing the fan chants.

In no time at all, they were just ending the song Beautiful. It was time.

“Now today is a special day, and there is something that I need to tell you. We haven’t been completely honest with you… a lot of you may be able to sense what I’m about to say. I’m going to make this quick as the other members and I have put something together for my one and only love; Jihoon. Today marks our four year anniversary. This is one surprise, there is still another to come, I love you.”

All of a sudden, on the big screen, a video of Joshua popped up as well as the other members as they sat in their living room and started to speak about Jihoon and Hansol’s relationship.

Joshua- “What can I say about the two love birds? They are the sweetest couple, even if we do joke around with them a lot. They can show someone the power of true love.”

Dino- “I might not know what love is, but I can tell you, whatever it is... those two have it. They hid their relationship from everyone for a while, not knowing how we would react. But when they did tell us, we all just smiled because they are just sickeningly cute.”

Mingyu- “You can really tell these two love each other, just by the way they look at the other when they aren’t paying attention. The smiles that form on their faces when they get busted staring. Those are the signs of two people smitten with each other.”

Hoshi- “I still remember the day Vernon came running into my room, panicking when he realised he had fallen for our Woozi-hyung. It was the funniest thing, he was rambling so much about Woozi and how he made him feel. I think the words he used were “He just makes my heart go all tipsy topsy flopsy dopsy.” I never laughed so hard..”

Vernon walked up to Hoshi, “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone about that!” slapping him on the arm, but you could see the blush spreading across his face.

Minghao- “If you were to ask me what song I would choose to describe these two; I think it would have to be Thinking Of You by Ed Sheeran, for more than one reason.”

DK- “I agree with that. If I remember correctly, Vernon was spinning around the room when I shared with him, because Woozi said yes to going on a date with him. It was the funniest sight to see.”

Wonwoo- “The only person to be able to calm Woozi down when he’s mad or stressed is Vernon. We don’t know how he does it, but we always send Vernon in to face his wrath, but he comes out 5 minutes later with Woozi on his back, giggling.”

Jun- “Sometimes, in the middle of the night, you can hear them giggling in the kitchen, trying not to get caught stealing the snacks. Just watching them together can make your heart swell.”

Seungkwan- “But don’t let all of this fool you, these two have also had some rough times. Sometimes we didn’t think this relationship would last.”

Jeonghan- “I remember one day, the two of them had a massive fight, there was a lot of shouting and Woozi refused to talk to Vernon for a good week. Until one day, Vernon asked for our help to get Woozi in the same room with him, and he sung, I repeat, sung Halo for Woozi as an apology... and that was the day Vernon told him he loved him.”

Seungcheol- “You two are lucky to have each other. Now, we have a surprise for the both of you. We’ve put a little surprise together for the both of you. Now, please sit back and watch the screen.”

All of a sudden, a video was playing. Vernon pulled Woozi to sit on his lap, and the two boys watched the screen together.  
Videos were playing of the two of them that their members had secretly recorded.  
You could hear the crowd ‘aw’-ing at how cute the two of them were when they were unaware of the fact they were being filmed.  
As the videos played, Vernon could hear Woozi sniffling. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, resting his chin on Woozi’s shoulder.

Pictures started playing as Vernon moved Woozi so he could get up.  
He quickly exchanged his hand-held microphone for a headset, so he could have his hands free for what’s the come.  
He then headed back next to his boyfriend.

“Now, there is one more surprise, but I need to blindfold you so you don’t see it before it’s ready. Do you trust me, baby?”

The crowd went crazy, but Vernon was tuning it out to smile fondly down at his boyfriend.  
Woozi nodded, wiping his eyes.

Seungcheol walked up behind Woozi, blindfolding him and giving Vernon a thumbs up.  
Vernon walked off stage to get the ring, with Minghao walking alongside him to get his camera.  
The both of them walked back quickly; Vernon standing in front of Woozi and Minghao to the side, ready to capture the wonderful moment.  
“Now, when you see what is happening Carats, please keep quiet. We don’t want to give the surprise away.,,” Seungcheol spoke through his mic.

“Now, Woozi, I have thought about this for a good month... wondering if this was the right time, and I believe it is...” Vernon got down on one knee, opening the box.

“We’ve been together for four years, and those have been the best four years of my life. Not only did I spend it with my friends, but I spent it with the love of my life. And because of that, it made it easier for me to make this decision. Before I met you, I was a lost sheep. Then seventeen was formed, and I met you. There was something about you that took my breath away, and I became a little lost puppy, following you around, wanting to know you more.”  
Vernon nodded to Seungcheol to take the blindfold off Woozi, Minghao getting his camera ready to take the photos.

Woozi looked down and there he saw his love on one knee, holding a box with a beautiful ring inside.  
His eyes started to well up with tears as he realised what was happening.

“Now, you weren’t the easiest impress, but I somehow managed to win you over. And here we are now, four years later, as strong as ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So... will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?”

Everyone was silent even the crowd, Minghao was snapping every few seconds.  
Jihoon knelt down in front of Hansol, visibly sobbing.  
He nodded a yes, and everyone cheered.  
Hansol slipped the ring on Jihoon’s finger as Minghao took another round of photos.  
The two boys just stayed there for a moment, enjoying everything.  
Hansol reached up and wiped away Jihoon’s tears.  
“I love you.” Hansol whispered just loud enough for the mic to pick it up.  
“I love you too.” Jihoon whispered back, the mic picking his reply up as well.  
The audience screamed at the interaction, some crying as well at what they were seeing.  
Hansol put his hands on Jihoon’s cheeks and pulled him in to press lips together; the both of them smiling into the kiss as a newly-engaged couple.

The rest of the concert when on like normal, except there was a lot of flirting between the two love birds, now that they didn’t have to hide it anymore.

The boys were happy, and that night they went to bed a little differently as they wished each other goodnight  
“Goodnight, my fiance” Hansol spoke into Jihoon’s neck, making him giggle  
“Good night to you too, my future husband.” Jihoon murmured back with a grin.


End file.
